


Captive

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Sweet love, Yondu falls in love, Yondu plays hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Yondu Udonta is figuring out a new direction for his life after the fall of Ego and as it turns out he is secretly dabbling as a hero. He finds himself in the company of a Terra woman when he and some other ravagers foil a human trafficking ring on Knowhere...





	Captive

_*Hunting High and Low - A-ha_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6VaeFCxta8>

**_ Captive _ **

Yondu lost a part of his identity, but it was a negative part; so why did he miss it so badly? He had been a Ravager for so long that he didn't know what to do now.

With the Guardians as his new allies and his son back in his life, he had something to stay good for, something to hang onto. Peter was with Gamora and he knew that his boy was settled for life, they were clearly meant to be together. The whole thing left Yondu with a need for meaning, he needed something to strive for. What he found, in the end, would surprise everyone he knew, but he told no one. There was something he really liked about keeping it to himself. Maybe he didn't want to lose his persona as a tough guy, maybe he didn't want the strange looks he'd get from Peter and his friends.

Aleta Ogord had mentioned to him that the trafficking of humans was becoming a problem and even against his own better judgment, he jumped in to help. She told him about the auctions on Knowhere and he decided to attend. Aleta said she would send some of her Ravager crew as well to scope out the situation and see how they could stop the practice. Nobody wanted trouble with humans, there had always been an understanding across the Galaxy to limit human contact when possible. It was an old rule and many groups debated the reason for it and how it came to be, but hardly anyone argued that it was for the best. Humans were generally not useful anyway.

The idea of saving humans mattered more to Yondu than most due to his son being one of them or at least a half-blood. Humans being trafficked is something that would bother Peter, so it made sense to Yondu to intercede. He needed something to keep busy anyway. Throwing his weight around for good felt just as good as throwing his weight around for mischief. After a scouting mission, he met with Aleta's Ravager crew to get some information.

“If you can create a diversion in the main area of the auction hall, we can release the captives below in the holding chambers. Just wait till the first captive is being bid upon and then raise a little hell.”

“That’s my specialty,” Yondu grinned. He was excellent at diversions and his arrow was burning for action under his duster.

“You'll need to keep them busy for a long time, Yondu. From what we can tell there are over 40 captives including children.”

“They'll just take anyone, huh?”

“Looks like it. Domestic servants, child labor...sexual slavery,” the fellow Ravager winced. “We need to get these humans back to Terra ASAP.”

“We got this. I'll be at the auction hall on Knowhere tonight and the diversion will be rockin' at 8 pm sharp.”

“This ain't your typical Ravager job,” Aleta's man shrugged.

“Nothin' sayin' we can't change, right? And let's face it, we got the skill for this.”

/

Yondu washed up and ate at the main table in the dining hall aboard his ship with the Guardians and his fellow Ravagers and the excitement brewed inside him. He loved having this juicy secret, he craved the thrill of doing something covert.

He was arriving at Knowhere right on time and strode into the auction house confidently. He picked up a program with images of the captives to be sold and shook his head in disbelief. He saw the picture of a child no older than Peter had been when he 'collected' him from Terra, and it dawned on him why he was drawn to this mission. It was about redemption.

He found a seat in the main hall and planned to begin his diversion before a single human was sold. He wasn't risking a single one of them and as it happened the auction began exactly at 8 pm.

Yondu sipped a drink and eyed the small brightly lit stage as a girl was pulled out and cuffed to a chair. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. Yondu had never seen anything like this girl. Her hair was dyed blue and she had markings on her arms, surely, they were tattoos. He'd heard about things like this on Terra.

She was trembling and rage began to brew inside him. He knew why they were starting with this female; she was being sold for pleasure. His eyes moved over her smooth pale skin and he could sense that she'd be soft to touch, that his hands would drift over her skin and she'd feel like silk. He shook his head when he heard some scumbags next to him relaying what they planned to do to her. Staying silent for the time being wasn't easy, but he figured he'd wait till the lights went down and the bidding began, at least there would be some distraction before he cleared the room of life.

“If we're all ready here! Come and be seated! First on the docket is a fine specimen straight from Terra. An American woman, young, fertile and compliant. Let's begin at 500 Units.”

Yondu waited and was stunned to catch her eye as she scanned the room in fear. He nodded to her and was met with confusion in return. She had never seen anything like him or half the beings in the room, the girl was probably scared out of her mind. He'd had enough as the final bids came in and stood up at the stroke of 8 pm, pulled open his heavy leather coat and began to whistle.

The girl couldn't move from her position on the chair and simply watched as his arrow dispatched every living creature in the room. It took only seconds and soon he was stepping over bodies to approach her.

“Please, don't kill me!” she whimpered.

“I ain't here to kill you, I'm here to send you back home.”

“What?”

“Come on.”

He reached down behind her back and made short work of the cuffs with a tool from his pocket. There wasn't much of a jam that Yondu couldn't get himself or someone else out of.

“Where do we go?” she asked when she was able to stand.

“Follow me.”

The Ravagers were already loading up the other captives when he made it to the exit and then there was heat on their tails from security hired to protect the auction hall. The plan was for him to hand her off to be returned with the rest of the captives but there was too much heat between himself and the Ravager group.

“Shit! We better get moving. Come on!” he shouted, pulling her behind him to his ship.

/

It took almost 20 minutes to escape the last of the security, but soon they were being held suspended in a blackened sea of stars and had a moment to speak.

“Thank you,” she said.

“You're welcome,” he shrugged.

Yondu wasn't expecting to be alone with her, but it ended up that way when he couldn't have her join the Ravager's group of captives. He found himself feeling almost bashful in the presence of a young Terra woman. She was wearing black jeans and a sleeveless black top that showed the multiple tattoos on her skin. He liked the look of her curves and the pictures on her skin, he liked her blue hair for obvious reasons too.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Yondu Udonta.”

“I can never repay you for this. Will you really take me home?”

“Yeah, I'm gonna take you back...and there's no need to repay me.”

“I'm Margaret.”

“Well Maggie Mae, sit tight and you'll be home in no time.”

She laughed then and he liked the sound of it.

“You a Rod Stewart fan?” she asked.

“He's not bad.”

“Wait, how the hell did you hear about Rod Stewart out here?”

“My son likes all that music...he's like you.”

He didn't bother explaining the rest of Peter's genealogy, telling her he was human was enough.

“You have a human son?”

“Adopted.”

“I won't ask how that happened,” she nodded.

“It's a long story.”

“Well...still, thank God you saved me.”

“Did they hurt you at all?”

“No...but I think they were planning to.”

“Me too, but you're safe now. No worries, OK?”

“OK.”

Yondu continued to steer the ship in the general direction of her home but he didn't want to rush, he liked talking to her.

“How long will it take to get there?” she asked after a while.

“A couple hours at least.”

He could be there in under an hour but she didn't know that, and she was safe after all.

“This is still so unbelievable to me...I never believed there was anything out here. No life anyway. When they took me, I was just out in the farmyard and I felt like I was losing my mind.”

“There's a hell of a lot out here, you humans don't know the half of it.”

“I guess that’s why they chose me. There’s nobody around my home for miles.”

“Probably. They can’t take a woman from the middle of a city. I bet most of the captives were in isolated areas.”

She walked to a port window and took in the beauty that surrounded her. Swirling galaxies and planets of various formations held her transfixed in the moment.

“I'm trying to remember it all for later,” she sighed. “They took my camera when I was abducted.”

“For later?” he asked.

“I'm an artist. If I could hold this all in my mind, then maybe I could recreate what I'm seeing.”

“You paint pictures?” he asked.

Art was a lost talent in space, the world he lived in was more about technology than things that were created simply for beauty.

“Yes. I paint, sketch, all kinds of art really.”

“Nobody does things like that here...I'd like to see something like that.”

“Maybe there's a way I could show you,” she commented.

“Maybe. I’d like that. Do you have a big family back home?” he asked.

“Just my mother and we aren't close.”

“Oh.”

Yondu decided not to push about her mother, maybe she didn’t want to talk about it. Instead, he wanted to see if he could hang on to her for a little longer.

“If you don't have to rush back, maybe I could show you more.”

“You'd do that?”

“Yeah.”

/

Yondu took her to a deserted planet he knew of, a small planet with 3 moons and a waterfall. He figured that maybe she could paint a picture of it back on Terra. He walked her off the ship when they got there, and she didn't speak for at least five minutes. Yondu just watched her taking it all in and grinned to himself.

“Like it?”

“This is the most beautiful place I've ever been,” she squealed, and he'd never seen a woman react that way. He loved it.

The water pouring down from the waterfall was a violet colour and the sand of the planet was a turquoise green that she seemed amazed by. “I thought they were going to kill me,” she almost whispered. “If you hadn't come when you did, who knows what would have happened?”

“I don't think they were going to kill you...but I think you might have wished for it very quickly.”

“What do you mean?”

“They wanted you for another purpose. Don't make me say it.”

“Oh god...” she exclaimed.

“You're safe now. I ain't gonna lay a hand on you and nobody else will either.”

He was stunned when she reached her arms out and pulled him close. People didn’t typically approach him physically unless they were looking for trouble.

“Thank you,” she sobbed.

“Hey, it's OK. It was nothing.”

“It wasn't nothing, it was everything,” she sniffed.

When she backed up, he could see something strange in her eyes that gave him pause.

“What?”

“Just trying to hold your face in my mind, I think I'll paint you back on Earth.”

“Don't do that,” he chuckled. “You'll scare the hell out of those Terra folks.”

“I just want to sketch you for myself...I want to remember the face of the one who saved me.”

“Well...if you really want to then I can't stop you,” he shrugged.

“It gives me hope to know that there are good people out here,” she smiled. “I'll never forget you.”

Margaret wasn't looking at him like an animal and surely, she'd never seen anyone like him before.

“You really ain't scared of me? I don't look weird to you?” he asked.

“Not at all...I think you're pretty handsome if I'm being honest.”

“Thanks. You're a pretty little thing yourself,” he grinned.

He'd never heard of a Terra woman with someone like him, it was very likely frowned upon, but something made him want to touch her then. He awkwardly held his hand out and patted her shoulder before taking a short walk back to the ship. He didn't know anything about relations with a Terra woman and something told him that he shouldn't let himself feel anything for her.

“Thank you for showing me this place, Yondu. I'll be dreaming of this forever, I think.”

“Guess you're ready to go home then?” he asked.

“You probably have better things to do than showing me the sights,” she laughed.

“Not really...I like talking to you anyway.”

“Yeah?” she smiled sweetly.

“Yeah. I don't get to talk to a pretty Terra woman every day.”

“You're sweet.”

“First time I've ever been called sweet,” he chuckled.

Aboard the ship, she sat next to him at the controls and reached her hand out to touch his arm.

“What's up?” he asked.

“You're really warm to the touch,” she noted.

“Check this out too,” he said, taking her hand and laying it on his chest.

“Jesus!”

Yondu's heart beat almost twice as fast as a human's and he remembered Peter finding that cool as a child.

“It's so fast,” she whispered.

“Human heartbeats are just slow,” he countered.

She stunned him then by taking his hand and laying it on her chest as well. It was so intimate, and he knew that he was the captured one now, she was reeling him in, and he knew it would mean complications. Yondu closed his eyes for a moment and just felt the beating of her heart against the palm of his hand, knowing he'd have to take her back before he fell for her.

“Well,” he said, pulling his hand back from her, “I should get you home now.”

“Of course,” she nodded.

/

As it turned out, Margaret lived far enough from her neighbours on a farm that he was able to take her straight home.

“Little house,” he commented.

“Lived here all my life and now that my mom is in permanent care, it's just me.”

“What's wrong with her?” he inquired.

“She was in a car accident...I don't think she recognizes me now with the head injury,” she sighed.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's OK.”

“So, you'll be alright here all alone?” he asked.

“It's fine. I'll be OK now.”

“I guess this is it,” he said.

“I guess so...I sure wish I'd met someone like you here.”

“How do you mean?”

“We can't live in the same place I suppose, but if we could, I'd like to get to know you better,” she smiled.

“Like friends?”

“Like more than friends,” she winked.

“What?”

“I'll never see you again...why not be honest and make an ass of myself, right?” she chuckled.

“What would a pretty Terra woman want with someone like me?” he mused.

“Well...I'd start with kissing and just see where it goes from there,” she smirked.

“I never kissed a human before.”

“Then kiss me before you go,” she suggested, but she wasn't kidding. Her face was deadly serious.

Yondu touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning her face into his hand just a little; mesmerizing him.

He moved in slow to kiss her lips and felt her hands come to rest on his elbows, holding him there with her in the moment. The kiss caught fire the way he knew it would and soon he was filling her mouth with his tongue and planning his future with her. It was only in that moment that he remembered the facts of their reality. She wasn't meant for his world and he wasn't meant for hers. He pulled back from the kiss slowly to find her eyes still closed, so he memorized her face and then began to walk away.

“Be safe, Maggie Mae.”

“So, this really can't happen?” she asked, her voice becoming distant behind him already.

“If I could be with you, I would. But our worlds are just too different.”

“I understand. Still, thank you for saving me.”

“You're welcome.”

#######################

“Why not?”

“Because it just isn't done, Yondu?”

“Aleta...”

“You'd be taking a risk to bring her here.”

“Peter is here.”

“He's not entirely human.”

“But-”

“You asked my advice as a friend and I don't think it's a good idea.”

“OK.”

"You promise you'll stay away from her?"

"I promise."

/

It was pitch black when he arrived in the field next to the little farmhouse and cloaked his ship with invisibility to go and see her. Yondu had to see her again. He spent three days aboard his own ship and hadn't been able to think straight, he needed to see her and work something out. He knocked at her door and waited for her to wake up and make it down the stairs.

“Yondu?”

“Maggie Mae.”

She was rubbing her eyes and looked cute in just a pair of panties and a t-shirt.

“I miss you.”

“You do?” she smiled.

“It's not accepted where I come from to be with a human, but I missed you.”

“Come in.”

Margaret backed away and allowed him to move past her and into the old farmhouse she called home.

“I shouldn't be here, but I keep thinking about that kiss.”

“Me too,” she said softly, “but I thought I'd never see you again.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“I don't know what's happening to me. I hardly know you, but I need you near me. I never felt like this. I want to see your paintings, I want to kiss you every day, I want to hear you say my name.”

“Yondu...”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No.”

She approached him then and he couldn't be sure what was happening until she kissed him and then he knew that whatever it cost him, he'd be with her. Yondu claimed her mouth and pulled her into his arms like he'd never let her get more than mere inches from him ever again and the moment left their mutual control.

Breathless and panting for oxygen, they tore at the other's clothing and sank helplessly to the kitchen floor of her hundred-year-old farmhouse.

“I need you...touch me and don't stop,” she pleaded as his hand moved down the words inked on her arms.

/

Blue hands moved up and down her body and she was burning alive so sweetly. Her mind had been intoxicated by visions of him since he caught her eye in the auction hall. Something had told her not only not to fear him, but that he was different. She loved the sound of his voice, the way his grin made adrenaline light up every nerve in her being and the way his lips felt against hers.

He tore her shirt up and over her head, leaving a trail of fire in the form of kisses down her chest to her belly. A low growl was brewing in his chest and she needed him inside her like air in her lungs.

“Fuck me...please...I need it so bad.”

“I'll take care of you, Maggie Mae...lemme do it good for ya.”

She watched as he leaned back on his knees between her open thighs and pulled back his duster and stripped off his shirt. He was impossibly strong and she pulled him down against her body, stripped bare except for her panties. He took her breasts and licked up one mound and down to the valley between them slow like honey dripping from a spoon, leaving her boneless. Before long though, he was sucking her nipples hungrily and thrusting his needy cock against her panties. Inches from cumming in her underwear, she just looked up into those eyes and craved more of his body to devour.

/

Her body was the stuff of dreams. Burying his face into the blue waves of her hair and letting his greedy hands roam the luscious landscape of her curves was enough to keep him wanting more. He finally allowed his fingers to creep down between her submitting thighs spread open and begging for touch where she really needed. She was warm and damp to the touch right there and his thumb nudged that little bundle of nerves to make her whimper for him so sweetly.

Yondu was on fire, craving the sensation of sinking his massive cock deep inside her.

“I'm gonna fuck you so good, Maggie Mae...you're gonna be screamin' my name to the stars,” he vowed.

“You're so fuckin' hot, Yondu...I saw you drop all those men cold and I was terrified, but so turned on too,” she panted.

He had to show her what she was in for then and slowly eased his trousers down to reveal his cock, hard and sapphire blue.

/

“Fuck.”

Her voice was deadpan and for a second he wondered what the problem was. That was until she reached down to start jerking him off like she was trying to gain a confession.

“Oh hell, woman! God damn it!” he groaned. “That's so fuckin' good!”

“You're so hard, baby...I want you inside me. I gotta have it. Lay down.”

“Lay down? Thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“I'm gonna fuck you first,” she winked.

/

Yondu lay back on the cool tile of the kitchen floor and she threw her curvy soft leg over his hips and began to tease him, cradling his cock between the soft wet lips of her pussy and riding it out.

“Please....oh fuckin' hell...please,” he begged.

No woman in all the universe had ever reduced him to begging.

She braced herself as she allowed him inside her and lay her hands on his chest as her face grimaced in the evil agony.

“Oh damn...they don't get this big on Earth, Yondu...I don't even know if I...Mmmmmm!”

She managed his girth and length but just barely. He could feel his cock straining against the walls of her womanhood and hoped she was ok; by the sound of her whining, she was doing just fine though.

“You takin' it good, little girl? You takin' the first mean blue cock of your life now, huh?”

“You're killing me so good, Yondu...oh fuck!”

He rolled her onto her back then and worked his hips in a sultry smooth motion that had her plastered to the tile and moaning his name in no time.

“Yondu! Oh fuck! Oh hell yes...Mmmm...Yondu!”

He reached down between their bodies and lay his knuckles against her clit as he nailed her, just giving her some pressure right there till she came apart.

“Cum for me, Maggie Mae....you be a good girl and let it go right now!”

“I...MMmmmm....oh sweet Jesus!”

“I said cum,” he growled.

With that, she slid over the edge of the event horizon and deep in love. She was his and nothing would ever change that.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, and his lips were on hers, their tongues moving in perfect mirror image of motion like they'd been kissing for centuries.

There would be so much complication. Yondu had no idea how he could ever make it work, but he knew he could never let her go now. Margaret was embedded in his heart and once a Ravager surrendered their heart, they were captive for life.


End file.
